Thunder on the soul Part 2
by IceDragonSlayerEmi791
Summary: its been 13 years since we last saw our happy couples. a lot can happen in that time frame. be it kids, a promotion or the roller coaster of marriage. BickslowXOC, LaxusXOC
1. Chapter 1

Thunder on the soul: Part 2

BY: IceDragonSlayerEmi791 & BellaOfFairyTail

Chapter 1

It's had been thirteen long years since we had last checked in with out heroines from fairy tail. A lot can happen in 13 yrs. Both Bella and Sage had become wives and mothers. Bella In particular had a two children Elara and then ten months later along came Exodus. For Sage, her and Bickslow already had the twins Kyson and Kira. They were the first pure blood seith mages born in Over 100 years. Most seith mages tended to steer clear of each other, fearing the consequences of what their combined magic might do. That and the fact that they were such a rare type of mage to find.

As for Bella and Laxus, they weren't sure what type of magic their children would inherit from them. Be it Bella's destruction magic or Laxus lightning dragon slayer magic. It wouldn't be long until their magic would blossom, quite like Sage's daughter Kira had a few months back. Now Kyson on the other hand was a different story. He had yet to show any magical abilities. Though it is true girls mature faster than boys.

Now many things have happened to our seith mage couple. Sage being sought after, attacked, kidnapped, even raped. There were so many trials and tribulations that should have tore the couple apart. Even with such a rocky start their love had only grown stronger for one another. They felt blessed to have the twins, considering so much had happened to them before they were even born. It made them a little apprehensive about having another child. Though that's exactly what happened unexpectedly when the twins turned seven, little Keva was born. She was currently seven and was the most inquisitive little girl you've ever met.

Bella hadn't had any more children after Exodus was born. They had planned to have another, but plans changed when Laxus took over at the seventh Fairy Tail guild master. That's right. Makarov had stepped down and turned it over to his grandson.

Now the rest of the guild started having children around the same time as Sage and Bella. Gajeel and Levy had twin boys Axel and Levi, followed by daughter Gaia a few years later. Elf man and Evergreen had two girls three years apart. Flora and Everly. Gray and Juvia had a boy named Silver and a girl named Storm. Even Freed had a child. Surprising as it sounds. He and Laki had a little girl named Violet, which Freed kept custody of her. Cana and Bacchas had a little girl named Morali. The only one that had waited to have a child later in life was Natsu. The poor guy just now had a baby a year ago with Yukino from Sabertooth. It was a little scandalous, considering Yukino was Stings mate. In an effort to keep the knowledge of her pregnancy a secret she kept away from the guild for over a year. She gave birth to a little boy. She didn't care to even stick around to name him. She just left the hospital and never came back. Leaving Natsu a single father of little Igneel Dragneel.

Now remember how I said that Laxus was the guilds current master? You can only imagine who he chose as his personal emissary, his right hand man. Bickslow. Now I know what you're thinking. How the fuck did Laxus con him in to that? I guess you'll have to keep reading. (We're doing a chapter on it later. )

Now since Laxus is the guild master and Bickslow his emissary, they both had responsibilities that tied them to the guild and all of its official responsibilities. That left the thunder legion two men short and in need of a new leader. Naturally Laxus ended up leaving it to his wife Bella. The thunder legion only consisted of Bella, Sage, Evergreen and even rarely Freed. It wasn't very often that he came, so it came as no surprise that certain clients began referring to them as the black fairies.

When Laxus took over the guild, there was a lot of apprehension from the magic council, especially since Bickslow was his choice for Emissary. They tried to block him from taking the position, making mention of the ban on seith mages. Laxus had to fight tooth and nail against the magic council finally getting them to lift the ban on all legal guild affiliated seith mages. Any seith mages practicing magic that has not aligned with a legally registered guild was still considered an enemy of the kingdom. It was the best compromise that Laxus could get them to take. That was why Kira had already joined Fairy Tail and received her Seith mage brand. Kyson and Keva will both join when their magic blossoms. It was a little concerning to Sage and Bickslow that Kyson hadn't exhibited any magic. He was 14 and most mages tended to come in to their magic around the ages of twelve to fourteen. Like Kira, Gray's son Silver got his magic taking after Gray. Levi and Axel, Gajeel's sons, took back after him when they got their magic at 13. Elfman and Evergreen's daughter Everly was 12 and could already do take over magic. Most people tended to think she hadn't inherited any magic from her mother, well that was wrong. She had the ability to turn you to stone with her gaze. She practiced medusa magic something very scary for such a small girl. Now as for Elara and Exodus they hadn't shown any magic yet either and the other fairy tail children weren't old enough yet.

Now our seith mages as well as Laxus and Bella all stayed very busy, never having any time for one another. Between jobs, kids, guild master meetings, emissary trips it was hard to find any time. When Bella and Sage weren't working they were busy watching the kids while Bix and Laxus were away at meetings or doing guild work. Now when Bella and Sage were away at jobs and Bix and Laxus needed someone to watch the kids Freed would step up to their the plate.

With all the constant business they went through, it began putting a strain on each of their relationships. It seemed like any little thing could spark a fight, things were that volatile. The normally peaceful seith mages got to where they argued on a daily basis, something they never used to do. Now Bella and Laxus were no stranger to arguments, they'd come to blows on several occasions. Sadly even that hadn't been working for them lately. They only really got to spend one night a week together and most of the time it ended in an arguement, same thing that was happening at the Seith mage home. There was no Love making, no untamable, just two souls Lying next to each other at night. That brings us to where we are today. The black fairy trio was rolling into town in the midnight train. They were returning from a three day job that Laxus sent them on. They were all exhausted. They hadn't seen their husbands in days. So silently they all went their separate ways. Bella was headed home to Laxus and Sage to Bickslow.

Sage walked with Bella back to their homes, having lived next door to one another for a few years now. Sage and Bickslow had finally gotten out of their tiny apartment after Keva was born and Bix took the emissary position. They found a three bedroom house and it made it so much easier on them.

Sage unlocked the door to the house making her way in to get some much earned Zzz's, she made her rounds checking on the kids first checking on the girls, both were out cold with Pepe and Mimi curled up with Keva, Papa on the top bunk with Kira, she closed there door and made her way across the hall to her son's room were she caught him sitting upright awake staring in a corner of his room "Kyson" she asks him,

Kyson hadn't heard her enter, he was too transfixed on the corner of the room. Sage's words fell on deaf ears it seemed as if Kyson were in a sort of trance.

Sage looked around seeing a spirit energy in the room it felt dark, she activates her figure eyes to get a better look while pulling her Mama and Momo in with her, " KYSON" She half yells trying to get his attention, if this didn't work she was gonna lob something at the space next to him, she picks up the first thing next to her which is one of Bickslow's boots and gets prepared to chuck it. She knew the wheight of Bickslow's size 12 boot hitting the wall would be loud enough to get the boy's attention if it bounced off the wall.

Kyson snaps out of it the instant his mother activates her figure eyes. The spirit receded into the depths of the darkness. Kyson's eyes went wide seeing his mother in his room. "The hell mom? Why are you in my room.. with dad's boot?"

Sage looked at her son, giving him her mom look that at times even made Bickslow duck and run before she softened her glare, " better question what are you doing up at 1 am Kyson" she says as she drops the boot with a thud

"I had to pee and I've been laying here trying to go back to sleep. But then I have my mom busting in here with a boot..." Kyson said smoothly. He didn't want anyone to know that he was have nightly visitations. He didn't want to be as weird as the rest of his family.

Sage was not convinced, she prided her self on the fact she was not a stupid woman. " uh huh" she says as she turns to head to her own bed" i was checking on you, its what i do, im your mom, go back to sleep" she says as she leaves his room

The next morning rolls around rather early. After a quick breakfast both Laxus and Bickslow head in to the guild to deal with paperwork and this evenings emissary visit from Lamias Scale.

That left the Sage and Bella with a house full of children. Since they were next door neighbors they tended to pile in to one house. This morning everyone was at the Dreyar residence. Bella looked to Sage. "Pass the Oj"

Sage slides it across the table to her, she was drinking her coffee but the normally bubbly seith mage was distracted by something

While she sipped her coffee she went over last nights nights events over in her head, it wasn't just Kyson, but Bickslow too normally he would kinda reach for her. Not just roll over and stay asleep

Bella could sense something wrong with her friend. If these past 15 years taught her nothing else, she knew the subtle changes in the seith mage. "Alright spill it. What's in your mind?"

Sage looked up at her knowing she could sense it, " Bickslow he didn't even acknowledge i came home last night normally he reaches for me but last night after i checked on the kids he just rolled over away from me and stayed asleep"

Bella pondered on it for a moment." That doesn't sound like Bix. You think he might have just had a long day? I mean are you two still talking everyday?"

Sage is about to say something when Kyson scoffs, " does talking count as a doll flying at Dad's head?" He asks Bella, Sage sighs and points to Kyson because he had said it, they weren't talking and it was getting pretty bad between them

"You two haven't come to blows yet have you? I know Laxus and I do it, but I'll tell you it stops working after a while. " Bella sighed softly looking down at the counter.

" No were not there more like ignoring the other person completely, no morning beautiful nothing" she says as she played with the gold ring around her finger, it was a simple gold band that had my Bijou on the inside of it

" I know how you feel. Laxus and I don't talk very much and when we do it's a screaming match. There's no romance, no love making. That's been out the door for the past three weeks. What are we going to do about this?" Bella wondered.

Sage shrugged she didn't know, she was at a loss, if she didn't know any better she swore he was having an affair

But didn't want to think that was the case maybe they had just hit a rough patch they would get threw it right they had been threw so much worse,

Elara plopped down on the couch next to Kyson, being her normally bubbly self. Elara looked exactly like Bella did when she was younger minus having blonde hair. She was currently leaning against Kyson, pestering him about one thing or another. Only to find him sitting there disinterested. He really didn't seem to want to be around anyone.

"So Laxus and I fought last night when I came home. " Bella said sounding a bit melancholy.

Bella was hoping to distract her friend from her worries.

Sage looked over at her son watching the whole interaction and than to Bella, " seems to be the norm now, at least you guys talk even if its screaming at each other, i vote lets go the guild" she said trying to get out of the house ,

Bella agreed with her. "Man I wish it were back in the day when we could go get black out day drunk. " Bella said before chugging down her oj. She went to her bedroom and changed out of her fuzzy pajama pants. Opting for a pair of jeans, they were a little tight but hell most things were now. She grabbed a black t shirt hoping to hide some of her rolls. She walked back out to usher the kids along. She looked over to Sage, she didn't wear what she used to anymore

Sage ushered the kids out as she pulled her Queen hoodie down over her rolls, she was unsure why she still wore it since Bickslow bought it for her birthday but she did, it covered the things she didn't want people to see. She went from being slightly chubby to feeling like a elephant.

As the brood enter the guild the kids all rush in, seeing their friends hanging around the guild hall. Well it's more like Kira and Elara running off over to Axel and Levi, Kyson preferring to sit alone. Bella sat down at the bar on one of them many stools, ordering a Long Island iced tea. She sheepishly looked over to Sage knowing that she shouldn't be drinking with the kids around. "Don't judge me.. it just tea. Really strong tea. "

Sage chuckles " okay" she says, She slumped on the counter seeing Gajeel was sitting beside her with Lily too, they were talking ,Lily enjoying a kiwi and Gajeel munching on some metal, over the years she had become friends with the iron Dragon slayer and exceed, " Hey Mira do you know if Bix is in his office?" She asked the take over mage

Mira shook her head no. "He hasn't been in his office for a few hours. He stepped out around ten this morning. Laxus is still in his office though. "She gave a small frown, her woman's intuition had been telling her that something was off with Bickslow lately.

Gajeel decided to poke his head in the conversation after having finished his metal. "I saw him walking around town earlier. "

Sage held in tears something was up, " still know how to pick a lock Gajeel?" She asked him, she knew he would leave his phone lacrima in his desk drawer being as scattered brained as he was at times,

Gajeel nearly choked on his laugh. "Just because I married a good girl and started to act right doesn't mean I've forgotten my roots. "From within his pocket he pulled out a lock pick kit. "Gihee. Can't be too prepared. "

Bella looked to Gajeel. "Let me guess Gaia keeps locking you out of the house?"

Gajeel huffed. "Fucking yeah. Axel and Levi never done that shit but she does. "

Sage laughed, " so glad my kids never learned that, look i need you to pick the lock on his office door and being me his phone lacrima its in his desk drawer, if my suspicion is right he's having an affair and mavis i hope not" she says as she looked to the floor

While everyone else made a distraction Gajeel and Lily done their magic. Not literal magic but damn it should have been. It looked so effortless as Gajeel had the lock picked in no time. Lilly floated into the office and found the phone exactly where Sage said it would be. He retrieved it and the room was locked back up like nothing ever happened. Lily floated over to Sage and dropped the phone in her hands.

Sage caught it with easy and drew the pattren in, pulling up his messages at first it seemed normal till she came across a number she didn't recognize, she opend it and started reading them, each one confirmed her suspicions and the tears begin to well in her purple eyes, the last one was the icing on the cake though " I miss you too", she begins to cry as she dropped the phone on the counter, 13 yrs down the toilet.

Bella was reading it over her shoulders and her blood was boiling. She knew better than to touch Sage at the moment. She could already feel her magic fluctuating and that was a dangerous thing. "Do you need a few by yourself? I've got the kids if you need to be alone?"

Sage throws her arm over her eyes, " im going home to get my shades and than i got to go kill something, your more than welcome to come with but i need to rip some souls out, or i may kill him" she said as she got up to walk home her arm still over her eyes blocking people she cared about from her eyes, she had flawless control till this particular Moment, every inch of her was livid, she felt like she was worthless and that he should have left her with blackheart.

Before she leaves the guild she grabs the phone and bangs it screen down on the counter shattering the screen

Bella gathered the kids all up and ushered them over to Freeds house. He was always up for watching the kids, he seemed to prefer that. Over going on jobs. The messages were still playing in her head. How could Bix of all people do that to Sage? It brought up some of Bella's own insecurities, remembering how it was with Laxus. It started to make her a bit concerned. Little did Laxus know Bella had installed an app on his phone that allowed her to check his remotely at will. If things ever went back to normal she would have to show it to Sage. Bella entered in the credentials to access his phone. She began looking through the messages, nothing in there. She moved on to his browsing habits. That's when she saw it. Pages and pages filled with porn links. Bella knew she shouldn't but she checked out a few of the sites. Her stomach churned. All she saw was young beautiful women. Skinny. Pretty. Vibrant. Models. Bella didn't look like that anymore. It wouldn't have been so bad if Bella hadn't told him multiple times how it bothered her. It was Iike a slap in the face to see him continue doing it. The blatant disrespect. If she weren't already pissed at Bix, now Laxus was going to face her wrath. She packed up a bag and left. She decided she was going to join Sage. It looks like they both needed time away.

Sage packed her bag and grabbed her shades slipping them on heading back the guild were she ripped off a job that would have her gone for 3 weeks, taking it up to Laxus slamming it along with her wedding ring and the shattered phone on his desk ,she turns to look at him" if you knew your a peice of shit too Sparkplug" she said before turning to walk away tuning her own phone lacrima to Dragula by Rob Zombie.

Bella was waiting on the edge of town with two magic powered motorcycles. She was leaning against her as she waited for Sage, knowing that she would inevitably come this way.

Sage walked towards her still crying but ready to go, she wiped tears away as she got on the motorcycle. " lets ride" she said to Bella.

\- Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail-

Laxus looked at what was laying on his desk, wondering what the fuck had just happened, he was confused what did she mean if you knew?

He picks up The phone lacrima and saw it was shattered, he knew Bickslow 's pattren as well it was easy enough that Igneel could figure it out and saw all the texts between Bickslow and Lisanna, he sighs before muttering " you fucking moron "

Bickslow comes strolling back in after his outing, going straight to his office. He sat at his desk and dig through the drawer to find his phone, it was no where to be found. He decided to go to Laxus office to see if he left it there. He cocked his brow when he entered and saw a pile of stuff on his desk. Upon closer inspection he saw his phone completely shattered. Not only that he saw the wedding band he'd given Sage. "The hell is going on here Laxus?"

Laxus looked at him and said nothing as he decked him. " are you stupid? Take to many blows to the head? Fall on it to many damn times? Sage left on a job by the looks of it a 3 week one with Bella,"

Bickslow tried to feign confusion as he picked himself up off the ground, wiping the blood away from his mouth. "I don't know what the hell youre talking about"

Though he knew by the sight of the ring and his smashed phone laying there. Finally he concedes in a huff and leans against Laxus desk. " I don't know how it happened man... Things have been so tough with Sage lately. We fight all the time we never have any free time with each other. "

Laxus sits next to him. " instead of trying to make time you cheated with Lisanna," he reaches up on his desk and hands him the ring, " you fucked up Bix, big time" he says as he thought about what he had been doing lately as well

Laxus thought about his words next before asking" did you fuck her?" Knowing if he did Bix was really fucked at this point

Bickslow kept his gaze down at the ground he couldn't face Laxus as the moment. Yes, it was anal though, I couldn't bring my self to actually fuck her," he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "It's been really close. Something made me stop though. I can't say what it was. You know I love Sage " he began hitting himself upside the head yelling stupid stupid stupid.

Laxus sighed, " im sure you do, maybe it was the fact that she's like the other half of your soul stopped you, why would you throw her away for a skank? You went threw hell for her, fuck man i taught you Law for her" he says as he runs his hand threw his own hair, while he had been in the same boat he never got that far. The thought of it repulsed him there hadn't been a guy from Fairy tail to Sabertooth that hadn't fucked her, the only four being himself, Gajeel, Gray and Bix.

"I know I know. I'm a weak man. I'm a piece of shit. I should have known better than to let her comfort me. That's how it all started you know. Sage and I had been fighting and I took off walking. I holed up somewhere and just cried dude. Lisanna found me at a weak moment. I should have just kept telling her to keep moving. " Bickslow wrung his fingers through his hair. What was he going to do?

It had been two weeks since the ladies had left. Bickslow and Laxus had been struggling to manage guild work and the kids. They didn't realize how much the women actually done around there. They were falling behind on paperwork, the magic council was still hounding Laxus about finishing the rest of the jobs.

Bella and Sage were currently in Saber City, having completed their job a week early, they decided to hang around town and get black out day drunk.

Bella sat at the bar, on her 12th shot of moonshine. She turned to Sage, her words starting to slur. "Do you think I look like a potato,Sage?"

Sage tapped the bar asking for another drink," if your potato than im one too no wonder he wants her" she says as she takes her shot, The whiskey burns as it goes down her throat but she didn't care

Bella pouted as she ordered another shot. It had been a while since she got drunk drunk. "I don't want to be a potato. I want to be pretty again like all those girls he looks at. "Bella poked at her tummy. "He's just not attracted to my potato lumps anymore. "

Sage noded at her," i want what Fucking Lisanna's body not this flabby vagi do, no wonder why he wants her he doesn't have to roll her in flour to find the wet spot she says as she shakes her whole belly wishing it would magically disappear and she could be fit and thick again not looking like a twice baked potato

Bella decided to catch the next passerby, it was a random guy who looked a little startled by Bella's forwardness. "Tell me something " she slurred. "Do you think we look like potatoes?"

The guy was put off by the question and didn't know how to answer them " um really cute Potatos?" He says unsure of how to answer them, but something told him he had said the wrong thing as both women looked like the wanted to kill him now

In drunken rage Sage flips a table over, " No wonder he's fucking her, who wants to fuck a potato!" She yells

Bella threw the guy across the bar, making him slam through a table. She eyed Sage flipping the table and decided to up her one. She punched straight through a table and began throwing chairs. " I'll show you guys a fucking potato... potato smash!" She screamed smashing through a few more tables, sending one flying into the wall.

Sting had been watching the whole thing, and while he had been welcoming to them allowing them to drink and been a shoulder to cry in for Sage he had enough, he told Rouge to watch the the guild while he went to his office and used the guild phone lacrima to call Laxus

They were his mages his job not Sting's,

Laxus was sitting at his desk when the guild phone started to ring off the hook. The first time he just let it ring,. The second time he couldn't ignore it anymore. "What is it?" Laxus said, his voice showing the stress he was under.

" Yo its Sting i have two very angry Fairies destroying my guild come get them before i call the magic council," he says hanging up the phone to go watch the destruction of his guild and try to clam them down

Laxus slammed the phone down, pinching the bridge of his nose. These women were going to be the death of him. He rose from his seat and walked to the office next door. " So, I just got a phone call..."

Bickslow looked up from the mess of paperwork he was dealing with, he was a stressed mess and now had to deal with backlash of breaking it off with Lisanna, the guild wouldn't look at him either, word got out and they were all glaring at him, none of the women talked to him and Mira refused to serve him anything" what now" he said looking at Laxus

"Well, lets see we both have wives that are destroying Sabertooth guild hall as we speak. We were instructed to come collect them or Sting is going to call the magic council. So get your ass ready. We're teleporting there. "Laxus said rather dryly. This was one of the last things he needed right now, his wife wreaking havoc on another guild.

Bickslow nodded getting up to take Laxus hand, he hated telaporting but it was quicker, he was nervous about facing Sage, he knew she was still pissed at him he could feel it," lets go" he says with a monotone voice

They zapped over to the Sabertooth guild, arriving in a vortex of lightning. As they looked around it was apparent that their wives had been here. Sting was standing over in the corner tapping his foot impatiently. For the moment the destruction had stopped, both girls were currently slumped over the bar, hoards of scared mages watching from the shadows. Laxus approached Sting. "We will handle the repairs. Laki will be arriving here shortly to cover the repairs. Sorry for this incident. "

Sting nodded before speaking, " thank you now get them the fuck out of here, i dont know what either of you two did but it seems there feeling a little bit unappreciated"

Bickslow carefully picked up Sage and slung her over his shoulder carrying her that way would be easier. Laxus nodded to Sting. "I fear you may be right, Sting. "Laxus said shaking his head as he put Bella over his shoulder and the two carried them out. They would have to walk back home, Laxus had great difficulty transporting more than three people, he couldn't risk trying with these two drunkards.

Bickslow looked over to Laxus holding tightly on to Sage. It had been too long since he'd felt her body against his. The smoothness, the bountiful curves that graced her body. How could he have ever been stupid enough to look away from this beautiful woman?

"What are we going to do now?" Bickslow asked Laxus.

Laxus missed feeling Bella in his arms, the models were nice but not his Bells, not the one who had fought him numerous times over the years, they were not the girl who tamed a Dragon, damn he was stupid, she was beautiful in more ways than one, even now her body was still beautiful to him even he didn't see it at the time," were taking the train, i cant telaport more than two people" he says instantly feeling sick from the thought of the train

Bickslow nodded in agreement. Much to his horror he felt Sage start to stir. He had hoped that she would sleep long enough to get home.

Bella came back into consciousness feeling herself away back and forth as someone walked. She hiccuped and giggled a little. "Look I'm a flying tater!"

Sage came to and giggled hearing Bella " Me too, were flying taters"

Sage then looked around and saw Laxus" false alarm not flying Taters just your husband. " she says

Bella instantly began to struggle against his hold yelling"Free the spuds!"

Bickslow prepared for the imminent struggle from Sage, holding tightly on to her hips.

Laxus struggling to hold her as she wiggled " dammit Bella" he says as he tightens his grip on her

Bella continues her wiggling trying to free herself. Although in her drunken stupid she couldn't muster the strength to free herself. "Let the tater go!" She cried, real tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sage started to wiggle and kick at Bickslow, " liberation for the potato!" She said as she tried to break free from him he was the last person she wanted to carry her home

Bickslow held tight on to Sage, his gaze shifting over to Laxus his voice dropping down to barely a whisper, knowing that he would be able to hear him. "What the hell is with potatoes?"

Laxus shook his head " no idea" he says as he shifted Bella as he tried to keep a hold of her one turn and his face would be in her butt

Sage wiggled more and yelled " lying cheating basterd can't carry potato!" She says as she kept wiggling to be free.

After a few elbows to the face from Sage Bickslow looks at Laxus and then back at Sage. At the same time they both dropped their potato hollering wives to the ground. Bickslow stood in front of Sage, ready to take his beating.

Sage got up off the ground and begin to yell about potato abuse, She dusted her self off and slapped him straight across the face, " dont touch me, i can walk, better term maybe stumble down the street but whatever go fuck your whore" she says as she stumbles down the street falling over to drunk to walk

Even after Bickslow was smacked he still followed behind her, picking her up as she went along. At this rate they would miss the last train. "Look Sage I am sorry. " He got down on his knees in front of her and for the first time in his life he pleaded and begged. "I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to know that I know I really fucked up. I have such a beautiful queen, who I'm tired of hearing you call a potato. My woman is beautiful. She has the perfect body. Not only has it faced death head on it's also given life. Given me back a life I thought was long lost. I am so stupid. I've had the best in the world and I've been putting you on the back burner. For all of this I am incredibly sorry. I am willing to do whatever it takes.. just please don't leave me. "

She laughed, " right cause im so perfect you've been seeing Lisanna for weeks, im not stupid i read the texts, you made it clear you want her, im done," she says as she stumbles down the street more falling again, " listen very clearly to me ill let you carry me to the train but after that were done, i dont care were you go but were D-O-N-E, you cheated there's nothing to fix"

Bickslow drops his head and reluctantly picks up Sage to carry her to the train. Quite a few steps back Bella was sitting on the ground refusing to budge an inch. "

Laxus was stuck between laughing at her childishness and being angry at her. The conversation between the two seith mages struck him though, he remembered how Lisanna had torn him and Bella apart, he knew had felt Bickslow felt but right now he had to deal with Bella, " are you done acting like a child Bells?" He asked

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. "If I'm so childish go find one of those women and deal with her. "

Laxus growled in frustration, " I dont want them, i want you, i want the woman who has gone toe to toe with me, the woman who faced my abusive father head on like nothing, I want the woman who gave me beautiful children, is deathly afraid of Thunderstorms, I want the woman who trained a dragon, ill do anything , we can go to the arcane resort something, just give me a chance, i dont want some toothpick id break in half" he says sitting on the ground next to her taking her face in his hands,

Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks as her drunkenness only heightened her emotions. "You haven't touched me in five weeks. Even when I try you turn me down and tell me no. Then I find you looking at porn again. You know I have a problem with it and you do it anyway. "Bella grabbed at her belly jiggling it. " I don't look like those girls Laxus. I never will again. I just don't think you'll ever understand how blatantly disrespectful that is. And don't try to butter me up with a trip to my favorite resort."

Laxus sighed, " im sorry Bella ive been busy and stressed its not you its me, i should have come to you for my needs but ive been sending you on jobs, im so tired after work and i- i just haven't made time for you, im not trying to butter you up, im trying to make time for you, so we don't end up were our best friends are, i dont want to lose you again, i cant Bella id rather die than lose you, i know your body isnt what it used to be, but i still love it, you are not a potato your my mate, i love you regardless of your size, you could be 500 lbs and id still love you"

Bella finally relents and leans in to Laxus embrace allowing him to scoop her up in his arms. Her drunk buzz was still hanging around. " I love you too just promise me that you'll start coming to me for stuff. You know your needs. Because I've got needs too. " She allows Laxus to carry her bridal style to the train platform where Bix and Sage already were. Bickslow looked like a broken man as he sat there holding on to Sage who had passed back out. The ride home was long. Poor Bickslow had to deal with three train sick mages.

Laxus sets her down by Bickslow and kisses her softly, " ill be right back" he says before he goes to buy tickets, he knew Bella had words for him, Laxus had said his piece and also knew how he felt but it was Bickslow 's fault, he buys the tickets and groans as the four of them boarded the train laying his head on the window as he let Bella sleep with her head in his lap

The train moves and he groans as it starts moving his stomach flopping around. He put his headphones on to try and focus on anything but the train,

The train stops in Magnolia and Laxus picks Bella carrying her off the train, he gets off and has to set her down immediately to find a trash can were he can puke, he hated trains and all other froms of movement, only thing that ever helped was dramamine but he couldn't take it and deal with a sick Bella so the whole way he suffered in silence holding the puke in, he said nothing as he vomited into the trash can, before he picked Bella back up and carried her to their house,

Once back at home Laxus tucks her into bed and kisses her cheek, " I love you Bells" he says as he walks out the door to get Elara and Exodus from Freed,

After getting the kids he walks them back home Exodus bitching the whole way about people disturbing his sleep, Laxus chuckles listening to his mini me only difference is Exodus had black hair like Bella, once home he sends them to bed, he brushes his teeth to get the puke taste out of his mouth and strips down to his boxers and walking out to the living room to unlock the door for Bickslow ,

He even made sure to leave a blanket on the couch for him. Snickering to himself that it was Elara' s old Minnie mouse blanket. After that he went to lay in bed wrapping his arms around Bella, breathing in her scent. He loved the smell of her, there was the under lying smell of him too that, it all drove Laxus crazy and he was stupid for ignoring her for so long. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard the front door open and close, his dragon hearing had picked up it was Bickslow, he heard him unlacing his boots and flopping on the couch. Laxus tried to fall asleep again when he hears a thud and a " fuck man" he snickers trying not to wake Bella. Having to pee he walks out to see just how Bix was doing, he could smell the salt and knew he was crying, but Laxus silently laughed seeing him curled up under that tiny blanket on his stomach with his foot wedged between the arm and the cushion. Laxus wanted to tell him it pulled out but thought it was just funny seeing him try to sleep on the couch, Laxus was way to tall to sleep on it, so of course Bickslow being almost as tall as him would be to. Laxus just shakes his head and goes back to bed taking Bella in his arms and kissing her temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder on the soul prt 2

By: IceDragonSlayerEmi791 and Bella of Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

A/N: yall better love us becuase Bella does this all from a flip phone!

It had been a few weeks since the girls had been back, everything was back to normal except for Kyson who was becoming meaner and meaner to everyone, he hated eveyone except Elara but he would never tell her, he acted like he hated her to but in all reality he wanted to own her, it was a normal day at Fairy tail and he was sitting by himself twirling the straw of his soda watching every one, he was actually Elara watching , he was fine till he saw the rivit twins flirting with her and his sister, Kira he didn't give 2 shits about, Elara was a different story. He made his way over, " hey rivit head get lost" he said his aura growing dark

Kyson pushes Axel away from Elara, he didn't want anyone flirting with her

Elara huffs spinning on her heel to face kyson.'what the hell do you think you are doing? '' they didn't do a Damn thing to you.'' she growled.

Kyson turns to face her, " i don't want them talking to you " he says feeling very possessive of her

Elara pushes kyson away from her, very mad at this point. He had been really mean lately and she wasn't going to put up with it any more. She stormed out of the guild making her way to the edge of town. Her favorite spot to go was the large magnolia tree when she was mad and that was where she was going now.

Kyson growls and follows her, he says nothing as he does, he hears the demon in his ear telling him that id he can't have her no one could, he waits till she sits down sitting beside her, he would apologize but didn't feel like it, he pressed his lips to her, his eyes dilate as his figure eyes activate for the first time

Instinctively Elara's eyes shot open wide. She had never been kissed before and this certainly wasn't the time for it to happen. For a while now Elara had been hiding a secret. She had this deep gut feeling that kyson was very special to her, and not in the way like he was a brother to her. She had a crush on him but she didn't want things to change between them so she kept her mouth shut about it. His kiss was something she had craved but it had startled her when it happened. Now she had always been taught never to open her eyes when a seith mage had their figure eyes activated but when he kissed her, she broke that rule.

Once they were open, and he had her in his grasp her concentrated on ripping her soul out of her body shoving it into the Tiki doll he had stashed in his hoddie pocket. Once he was sure she was in the doll her dropped her lifeless body, " Elara" he asked and waited for the doll to respond

It was an odd sensation to say the least. Elara didn't know exactly what had happened but she knew something was seriously wrong. '' what the hell did you do now you fucking idiot?''

Kyson smiled darkly to himself, " made to no one can take you from me ever again " he says as he jams his earbuds in and tunes his sound pod to knives and pins by black veil brides, heading back to his house to pack, " well come on" he said to Elara knowing she had no choice but to follow him

Elara felt the instintive pull of his magic feeling wholey dependant on it. She followed him as the pull of his magic lead the way. '' why are you packing asshole?''

Kyson looked up at her as he chucked his Slipknot tee into the backpack, " you that stupid Elara, im running away and your coming with me, im sick of Fucking Fairy tail, i didn't ask to be a seith mage" he says as he grabs his Skateboard and heads out the door were he drops it skating out of Magnolia, hopefully avoiding his family

Night time came around soon and the black fairies were just rolling back in to town after yet another job from Laxus. The sky was dark and lightning started to dance across the sky. Bella knew she needed to hurry home. Even with ivan dead storms were still scary to her, funny considering her husband was a lightning dragon slayer. Sage was walking with her holding tightly on her hand for comfort. Living next door to each other had its perks.

Sage gets Bella home and goes to check on the kids, At 14 she left them home alone when she went on jobs. Kira often watched Keva, they had to check in with Freed but were watch themselves and Keva,

Sage walks in and notices the girls were asleep, but when she walked into Kyson's room it was empty, she couldn't feel him either, she walks into the girls room and stands on the bottom bunk, she wasn't tall enough like Bickslow to reach up there, she shakes Kira lightly before asking" were is Kyson "

Kira woke up feeling a bit fuzzy. '' The last time i saw him he was fighting with axel and levi. They were flirting with elara and i and Kyson started a fight with them. Then he and elara argued and she left the guild with him following her.''

Sage got out her Lacrima phone and texted Gajeel" is my soh with you?" Before she texted Bickslow " have you seen our son?"

No one had heard a thing from kyson. Gajeel hadn't seen him he had planned on talking to him about what happened. Bickslow hadn't heard from him either. Bella had went to do the nightly rounds to check on the kids but was surprised to find elara was missing. Laxus hadn't seen her and exodus explained about the fight earlier. Her next instinct was to ask sage.

Sage told Kira to get up, they were gonna go find him, she walks out her door only to walk smack dab into Bella, " hey, so Kyson is Mia." She says as she waits for Kira to emerge ready to look for her brother

'' elara is missing too and Laxus teleported out of here to go find her. He is having trouble picking up her scent. No doubt they are together.'' bella was distraught that her daughter was missing not to mention her god son.

Word spread fast that the pair was missing, everyone in Fairy tail was looking, it would 45 minutes later when Sage gets a text from Gajeel" i found Elara but she's not moving "

Sage had been comforting Bella when she got the text, she shows it to her, before it hits her, Kyson's magic had come in and he stole Elara's soul. She begins to count the extra Tiki dolls her and Bickslow kept around and was one short, " fuck" she said before she texted Bickslow " his magic came in, find him"

Laxus and bella were there in an instant having been teleported by Laxus. Bella was beside herself crouching next to her lifeless body screaming and crying hysterically. ''my baby. What happened to my baby. '' she sobbed. Bickslow arrived in a few moments followed by sage. He was uneasy seeing her lay there. This was his god child laying there. He looked over at sage knowing that she would understand him. They only had a few hours left to bind her soul back to her body before it began to rot. It was then that Makarov decided to make his appearance, his ethereal form floating mid air.

" well that's a new one," Makarov said everyone looked up and were surprised to see him as clearly as they saw Mavis. " i can put her in body in a coma till you find them, she'll be like Mavis its called Lumen Histore, it will preserve her till Kyson can be found" he says as he works his magic preserving the girl.

Sage begin to pace trying to think of were he could have gone, he didn't know anyone and he didn't have a brand so no one would offer him help since he wasn't tied to Fairy tail, " were the fuck did he go?" She began to mumble,

Bella eyed both sage and Bickslow, her blood was boiling. How dare that little shit do this. Bella stomped off to look for kyson mumbling about someone better him before i do. A week would pass and not a single person was able to find him. Bella had just left off again being one of the most determined people to find him. It was at the end of the night she decided to stop in at the local bar, it wasn't exactly the most reputable places but it would work. Bella sits down at the bar slamming back drink after drink.

It was in this bar that Bastian found her, he walks over sitting down beside her ordering himself a whiskey straight, " what's a pretty girl like you doing here, with out your husband" he asks scanning her, she was bound to his brother but also a Dragon slayer,

He could sense she was soul bound to his brother in some way, but that was not the first thing on his mind, the magical energy she radiated was astonishing, she would be perfect for Elijah's plan

Bella turned her head to look at the male voice she heard. She was taken aback at first seeing who was standing beside her. "You already know I'm married Bix. Goofy ass. What happened to your brand?" She questioned.

Bastin chuckles and shows her. His right hand, with the seith mage brand on it" names Bastin, who's Bix?" He asks her as he pulls his hood off he had the same blue black hair and red eyes, only difference between him and Bickslow was his hair was slightly longer and didn't have the three mohawks, it was styled in a faux hawk

"Bickslow is my best friend. As far as it goes for who I am married to, well that would be the guild master of fairy tail. Oh and as for your earlier comment, I don't need my husband to protect me." She dropped her magical barrier releasing all of her energy not just the tiny bit he could feel, she had was more than he knew.

Bastin rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother. " So what brings you here? " he asks her as he drops a roofie in her drink, its so fast she wouldn't notice him do it at all

Bella grabs her drink downing it before responding to him "I've been searching for my friend Bickslows son. He ripped my daughters soul from her body.

"Bastin smiled sweetly, " im sorry to hear that. Im Bickslow's twin brother, do you have a picture of said child?" He knew exactly who she was talking about having found his nephew a few days ago looking for food in a dumpster

It would only a matter of time before the Roofie took effect on her, he was gonna keep her talking till than,

Bastin chuckles to himself as she drops, he pulls some jewel out of his pocket and pays for his drink and hers, picking her up carrying her out, once he is outside he opens a portal and walks threw it to his apartment were he drops her on his bed, a quick scan of her soul told him she was ovulating. He smirks to himself, and gets to work on unleashing Abadon into the world.

It had been a few weeks since Bastian found Bella, he had been keeping her locked in his apartment to see if the pregnancy took, she was asleep at the moment he had to keep her drugged so she didn't try to kill him, the stuff he kept her on was safe for the babies but kept Bella in a state of sleep, he scanned for any signs of life, smiling when he discovered 3 heartbeats 1 belonged to Her husband, he could sense that but 2 belonged to him. Now that he knew he was successful in getting her pregnant he dug around in her bag finding her Lacrima phone and searching threw till he stumbled upon the first three contacts, he hits the call button and waits for his brother to answer.

Bickslow had been sitting in the guilds emissary office doing paperwork, nothing seemed to be going right. With Kyson gone and what happened with Lisanna Bickslow hadn't been able to make things up with Sage. In fact thing even got worse between them. To top things off he was falling behind in his work. He wasn't sleeping much, having had to move back into his old apartment because Sage wouldn't let him in the house. Everyone in the guild looked at him differently now. Disdain was in their eyes, he was even sure that they all blamed him for Kysons disappearance and for him stealing Elaras soul. He leaned back in his chair pinching at the bridge of his nose, that's when he heard his phone go off. He looked down at the lacrima screen there was Bella's name. He immediately answered. ''Bells! Where are you?"

Bastian chuckles on the other end, " she's fine, Hello Brother " Bastian says, it had been so long since he had heard his little brother's voice he almost had felt a tear escape but he didn't let it fall catching it before it fell

"Bastian?" Was all Bickslow could say. He hadn't seen his big brother Makarov had caught Bickslow stealing from one of the street vendors. Bastian had gotten away that day and had left Bickslow to face the consequences.

" yup it's me, ive missed you, what have you been up to" he asks knowing exactly what Bickslow had been doing all these years, he had his son to prove it, not just that though but his little brother had made quite a name for himself, if anything Bastian was proud of him. But he was also selfish and wanted his brother back in his life

There were many reasons for Bastian being selfish, one being he missed his brother but the other was it would make it easier to control Bella and Kyson to have Bickslow around. He could sense the bond between Bella and Bickslow, it was unbreakable but seemed to be on the rocks at the moment.

Bickslow rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you have missed me Bastian. I've made a good life for myself. Well, I had a good life until here recently. "

Bastian chuckles " what did you do now?" He asked, wanting to hear his side of the story not what he picked from Bella and Kyson's heads

Bickslow was a little hesitant about saying too much to his brother. It was a little odd him just now showing up after all these years. "I sort of cheated on my wife with a whore. Now she and the guild won't hardly have much to do with me. My son ran away and I blame it on myself. My best friend blames me for my son stealing his daughters soul. My best friend is missing. You name it. Everything is turning to shit. I'm thinking of just packing things up"

Bastian smirks to himself " well it just so happens i can help you there, i have a extra room in my apartment, come live with me, it will be like old times, i can even help you find your son. Best friend whole nine yards, plus you dont have to deal with your wife, who seems like she is pretty content with out you around" he says smoothly he was laying it on thick to get Bickslow to leave Fairy tail and join him and Elijah, which would make Elijah extremely happy to have another seith in his ranks

Bickslow had to think about it for a moment. Should he really say good bye to he fairy tail guild? They had been his family for so long but they had forsaken him. Bickslow thought to himself that maybe things would be better off with him gone. Hell, being with his brother again definitely sounded better than dealing with the bullshit here. It was definitely better than spending most of the day black out drunk like he had been. It was starting to take a toll on him. "You know what, that actually doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. Where do you live?"

Bastian grinned from ear to ear," i live in Camelot its a small town outside of Crocus, ill meet you in Crocus if you want." He says, he had misses his little brother and the opportunity to be with the other half of his soul was to great not to pass up.

"I'll be out there in two days Bastian. Meet me by the arena. " After they hung up Bickslow laid his phone down on the desk and his emissary emblem from his work shirt. He didn't want anyone to be able to reach him. Hell with everyone going missing they'd hardly notice that he was gone that was the thought going through his head. He heard a little voice whisper softly in his ear "They'll be better off with you gone. Your brother needs you more than they ever will. " He'd been hearing the soothing voice for a while now, even with his seith magic he couldn't pick up on any spirits being the cause. He had just figured he was going crazier. Without anyone noticing he went to his apartment and grabbed all of his clothes and a few extra tikis. With that he slipped off to the train station and was gone on the first train to crocus.

Bastian put Bella's phone back in her bag, checked on her she was still asleep, he than went to report to Elijah about his progress, check on Kyson who he had left in Elijah's care. In two days time he stood by the arena waiting to see Bickslow again, he was essentially looking for himself, how hard was it to find your self in a sea of people

Bickslow had arrived in Crocus about an hour ago. Slowly he made his way toward the arena where the grand magic games were held. He scanned through the sea of people trying to find his brother. There he was Leaning on an archway next to the arena. Slowly Bickslow made his way over, careful to make sure he didn't draw any unnecessary attention to himself. "Bastian!" He yelled as he made his way over.

Bastian looked up hearing his name and saw his little brother walking over to him, he walked over closing the gap between them hugging him like nothing had changed for them, " you look good" he says as he lets Bickslow go, he was glad he had moved Bella at Elijah's request she was now down in the basement of The meeting hall. That would be hard to explain.

Bickslow embraced his brother warmly, following along as he led him back to his apartment. Both of them steadily talking like there had been no twenty year time gap.

"What have you been doing with yourself?" Bickslow questioned.

"Ehh not much, i definitely didn't get married, im sure that's gotta be a headache " he says the thought of it had crossed his mind but he was to busy with helping Elijah with his goal, to bring Abadon into the world, Elijah had always told him it was important and who was Bastian to question it, Elijah gave him food, clothes and a place to live, treated him much like a son, better than he treated his own daughter, whom Bastian was surprised to see was bonded to Bickslow, but He wouldn't say anything on that... today, he was more or less relishing in the fact after 20 years apart he had his own twin. " come on i got someone who i want you to meet, than you can see A certain bratty Teenager " he says

Bickslow wasn't sure exactly who he was referring to but none the less he followed Bastian to wherever he was going.

Bastian leads him to his apartment first for Bickslow to drop off his stuff than to the building for the collation of dark seith mages, he leads him stairs to meet Elijah, Elijah was a tall man in his late 50's he had salt and pepper hair and the same purple eyes that Bickslow had fallen in love with so long ago, he had a dark aura and was not someone to trifle with in a fight. " Hello Bickslow, im Elijah, Bastian has told me so much about you, i hope you enjoy your time with us" he says his voice just as dark as his aura.

Elijah dismisses the pair smirking to himself as they leave his office. Upon going downstairs Bastian sets him at the bar and disappeared only to come back with Kyson in tow, " found someone the other day " he lies smoothly, hoping Bickslow doesn't see the lie.

Bickslow rushed to Kyson enveloping him in a huge hug. When he parted from him Bickslow looked Kyson dead in the eye. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Elara?"

Kyson smiled sheepishly and pointed up to the tiki doll above his head, " umm hi Dad" he says, things had just gone from bad to worse, Kyson had spent enough time here to know something was up, the other day he watched them lead a semi drugged Mama B to the basement. He looks up at Elara and uses his magic to say" i fucked up" to her knowing she would hear him with out him having to say anything

Elara bonked him hard on the head. Out of all the seith mages Kyson was the only one who could still hear her voice. "I've been telling you that all along dummy. You need to get out of here. Hell can you use your freaking twin telepathy with Kira?"

" Nag, Nag Nag" Kyson says to her before he uses his twin telepathy to call out to his sister " Kira...can you hear me?" He asks in his head

Sage was sitting in her bed watching old videos of Kyson and Bickslow, it was close to midnight and she couldn't sleep her grief over powering the urge to, she was stopped on one video in particular it was one of the twins putting makeup on Bickslow who was not happy to be sporting bright pink lipstick or mascara in his hair, she had watched it over and over crying the whole time she missed them both and had wanted to fix things with Bickslow she just didn't know how and now he was gone, she felt shitty and thought it was all her fault everything had fallen apart

Kira woke from her dream in a cold sweat. Had she really just heard Kysons voice? It couldn't be a coincidence could it? She missed her twin something terrible and maybe this was her way of coping. Either way she needed to talk to her mom. She crept down the hallway and opened the door to her mothers room hearing her sobs. " mom?"

Sage looks up from her veiwing lacrima seeing her daughter standing in her door way, she looked like she was sweating, she dried her tears" what is it Kira?" She asks wondering why Kira was up, maybe she had a nightmare? It was nothing new Keva had been waking up with them lately too

Kira stepped over to her mother slipping her arms around her. "I heard his voice tonight in my dream mom. "She said in a very soft tone.

Sage embraces her daughter, it was not uncommon for seith's to her thoughts she used to be able to hear Bix's " did he say anything or were you just thinking about thought you heard it, i miss them too" she says as she tried to fight back the tears that were coming, she had to be strong for the girls, she ran her fingers threw Keva 's black hair as she sat there with Kira, poor Keva had come to bed at about 11 crying about missing Daddy and couldn't get back to sleep till she curled up with Sage

Kira shook her head. "I was sleeping mom. I heard him in my dreams, and it was like I could see through his eyes mom. He said he was outside of Crocus. Somewhere called Camelot. I saw mine shafts and different gems in large piles. He said dad was there with him and so was Momma Bella. He said they are doing terrible things to her mom. She's pregnant by dads twin and uncle Laxus. "She paused for a moment and waited for her mom to answer.

Sage shifted and pulled her self out of Keva's grip," get dressed and pack for three days" she says as she gets out of bed walking next door in just one of Bickslow's shirts and her underwear wear she would put pants on once she got Laxus up and moving, she knocks at first, he doesn't answer so she bangs still no answer and she knew he heard her he could hear a pin drop, she groans in frustration and goes back to her house grabbing a butter knife and a card to pick the lock, the door clicked and she "LAXUS GET UP KIRA HEARD KYSON" yells in his ear, she knew he'd wake up then

Laxus stirs from his booze induce slumber. With Exodus over at Freeds he was able to finally let some stress out that he'd been holding in. Earlier that day a large storm system had come in and as per usual Laxus used it to unwind. He was a little groggy and unsure of what he'd heard. "What did you say?"

Sage huffed the smell of booze hitting her nose, men she thought to her self, " Kira heard Kyson in her dream, he's in Camelot with Bix and Bells... she's pregnant and one of them are yours, get up lets go get them after i put pants on" she says as she turned to to that

Laxus grabbed her hand nearly falling out of his bed onto the floor. Surely his hearing was acting up. "Bella? Pregnant?"

Sage nodded," from what Kyson told Kira them is yours" she says as she pulled him to his falling over because of his size compared to her.

"What do you mean only one?" He let go of her hand rising from out of the bed in his boxers. He quickly pulled up his pants.

Sage rolled her eyes " i would assume she was raped while still ovulating, when was the last time you guys had sex anyway," she asked awkwardly trying to figure out how she would be now, but she was as clueless as he was on how only one could be his too. She wanted to slap her self for her awkward feeling Laxus had seen her like this on a few occasions before, hell he had seen her tits on more than one while she was nursing but for some reason standing there in just her panties and shirt were getting to her, " well figure it out on the way, i need pants and i gotta get Keva over to Freed's" she says as she walks out

Laxus finishes getting dressed and thought back over the past few weeks. Before Bella was taken it had been about a three days since they'd had sex. He made his way down to the guild intending to meet with Evergreen, Sage, and Gajeel. He paced the floors waiting for everyone to arrive.

Sage and Kira arrived first followed by Evergreen and Gajeel, Kira wasn nervous about going but didn't let it get to her she was a Fairy tail wizard and had been for a few months now, she had just never done on a job like this before. " Kyson will only talk to Kira so she's coming with" Sage says seeing everyone look at her.

Gajeel just looked grumpy from being woken up from a much needed sleep he had been on tracking details for weeks trying to find Bella or Kyson.

Laxus looked between everyone. "I am not a fan of Kira coming but it is pertinent. Mira will be watching the guild. I want to be at the train station to Crocus in an hour in the next train out of here. " Laxus was still woozy from drinking and not to mention the sick feeling that set in when he thought about riding the train out there. "This is going to be very dangerous. We need to listen to what Sage and Kira say, this is a cult of seith mages we're dealing with. " he hated to think of what all might be happening to Bella or Kyson.

The other 2 left quickly to pack for three days, meeting Laxus, Sage and Kira at the train station boarding the train. Gajeel went back to sleep putting on music to make the ride easier on him, the train lurched forward and Sage motioned for Laxus, she knew trains were not his favorite and was willing to let him lay her head in his lap, being on the Thunder Legion for years taught her how to calm him on a train, as Bella wasn't here she would take over, she had done it a few times before so it didn't bother her, Even Evergreen had done it when Bella was on Maternity leave from working after she had Exodus.

The train ride was a long one, lasting two days of nonstop riding. Crocus was packed with people. As the home of the grand magic games the area was a tourist attraction with lots of shops bars and other miscellaneous buildings. Once the two dragons regained their composure after the train ride they all set about the days trek up the mountains to the town of Camelot.

Kira could feel Kyson's pull on her as they neared closer, every one was on edge. " Kyson can you get away?" Kira asked in her head, it would be a long shot but she knew if he could escape it would make finding the place easier on the whole team. Evergreen was on edge and tired of walking she had never learned not to wear heels on these occasions. Gajeel begins to sniff the air looking for any kind of sent

Kyson looked around the mining compound, there were roughly six other seith mages just in the room with him, they'd all been keeping a close eye on him ever since they had brought in Momma Bella. He'd been seeing a lot of the men in the group going in to her room before his dad arrived and they had moved her to the lower underground portion of the mine. "There's no way I'd be able to. I'm being watched. " he said in his mind. Laxus was growing impatient, he still couldn't smell Bella anywhere around the town or near the mines. There was an over powering smell of different metals and sulfur that masked any scent in the area. "fuck." Laxus groaned.

Kira sighed" hes being watched" she tells the group. She concentrated on were she was feeling his pull from, she couldn't be sure but it felt like the mine to the left," what about Elara" she asks hoping he could sneak her out to lead them. She couldn't be sure but the pull was coming from her left, she looks at the group pointing left, " i asked if he could send Elara, maybe she can show us the way, i think its that one but i can't be sure" she says

Kyson looked to Elara, knowing full and well that she too could hear what Kira had been asking. As a tiki doll she vibrated in his hands, or at least that's how it appeared to the other mages. In truth she was telling him that if he allowed it she could feed off of Kira's magic long enough to bring them in. Kyson began to pace the floors, something he was known to do often. While he was close to the door Elara slipped away from him and made her way down through the tunnels. They hoped no one would notice that Kyson's tiki was gone, he didn't have any extra

Dolls to replace her with. He instead puffed out his hoodie and went back to sitting in the corner quietly. It took Elara fifteen minutes to make her way to the group immediately upon seeing her father she bonked against his head making a shrill squeaking noise.

Laxus looked up and saw the doll, he jumped up and caught her hugging her to his chest," hey babygirl" says as he hugged her. Sage took her from him hugging her as well. Kira cleared her throat at them before hugging het best friend, " ill make sure to strangle him after this" she says as she lets Elara go to lead them into the mine

Laxus had explained the plan to the group since there were six mages in the building where Kyson was they would be split in two groups Evergreen would go with Sage and Gajeel would go with Laxus. Kira and Elara were to stick close to Sage.

The group nods and enter the mine, following Elara as she stops at a door Gajeel noticed it was metal," snack time" he says before he chews his way threw,

Gajeel chews a hole hole big enough for them to slip threw and when they walk in he burps loudly. " so much for the element of suprise" Sage mumbles, all six of the seith mages turn looking at them. Kyson runs over to his mom and Laxus hugging them both as well as Kira. " were is Bella and your dad" Sage whispered to him. The seith mages rally to fight and Laxus roars electrocuting them, most of them fall, they were pretty weak or had never been hit with lightning like that before

Kyson held his head down low. '' Dad is with uncle Bastion. He spends most of his time with him except when uncle Bastion goes to the lower mines where momma Bella is.''

Laxus had heard what he said and looks at Gajeel, they were gonna try to find her by her smell, " go Well take of them" Sage says to the dragon slayers sensing Laxus's anxiety about finding Bella. Sage looked to her tikis " alright ladies its go time " she says.

Laxus and Gajeel part ways with the group making their way down to the lower levels of the mine. It was a buffet for Gajeel all of the different metals. The lower they went the clearer Bella's scent became but it was also quite apparent her smell was mixed with many others.

Laxus was on all fours looking much like a dog as he tried to lock on to Bella's sent, he knew was pretty ridiculous looking but didn't care as he tried to find her sent in the sea of others, meanwhile Sage was upstairs making a mess out of the area upstairs, Kira had joined her using the hand to hand she knew from the many times she had spared with her dad or Axel over the years. It had payed off and while they landed a few hits on her Kira was faster, Elara bonked Kyson on the head, telling him to fight too. As he just stood there watching his mom and sister fight, Sage was standing on a rail sending her babies out in circle formation, she said nothing as she swirls her finger in the air the dolls knowing were to go and what to do.

Kyson stepped to fight. His dad had taught him some hand to hand combat moves. Even sparring with uncle Laxus had helped too. Elara floated over top of kyson protecting him from any incoming attacks. Kyson found it to be a great help having elara there to help him. Every now and then he'd find himself watching his mother as she fought. Her and her babies as she called them were so graceful together. Maybe being a seith mage wouldn't be so bad after all. As he fought against the other seith mages thats when he started to hear that same dark voice again. It whispered in his ear that his family had only come for Bella and his father. He was nothing but an after thought. It took tremendous effort to push away those thoughts. If it hadn't been for elara screaming at him he would still be stuck under its control. '' get you head out of your ass!''

Kyson shook his head clearing the thoughts the demon whispered, he didn't believe it anymore, its grip on him started to fade as he fought the other seith mages in the room. Kyson upercut a female one as she tried to use her figure eyes on him, his punch broke her concentration enough for him to cunt punt her. Bastian heard what was going on outside and went to investigate with Bickslow in tow.

Bastion leaned against the large wooden door watching the fight. He smirked looking over at his brother Bickslow. '' Look what we have here brother.'' his eyes settled on sage and the brown haired woman with her. ''thank you dear nephew for bringing your twin here and your darling mother. Elijah will be very pleased when he returns. ''

Sage could feel Bickslow's magic energy , she looked up and thought she was seeing double, Kyson stopped seeing him, he had heard what he said" over my dead fucking body" he said as he chucked Elara at Bastian, he got ready to fight when Sage pushed him outvof the way. " go help Kira, i got this , he's to strong for you Kyson, " she says as she moves her babies into x formation

She was silently praying that all the times her and Bickslow spared had paid off, or she was done for. Sage breathes as her phone lacrima played Bijou likeva cruel joke but ignoring it she sent the magical blast of red energy at Bastian

Bastion side stepped her attack with ease and his own dolls rise in to the air circling around him. Bickslow stood beside bastion a glazed look on his face. Bastion sent his dolls crashing into sages babies sending them to the ground.

" Fuck" she said as they crashed down, she pulled them back up, " Bickslow!" She yelled at him, she then saw the look and turned het gaze to Bastian " what the fuck did you do to him!" She yelled as she circled her finger, " Bixy im sorry" she says looking past Bastian

Bastion took the time in which her babies were down to begin is assault. One by one his dolls attack at sage leeching off of her magic . While they preoccupied her bastion sent a beam of green magical energy into her mid section leaving her crumpled on the ground.

Sage groaned as she took the hit, she soon realized it would be just like fighting Bickslow. She pulled her self up and used her dolls to vault off landing a kick to his Face.

Bastion could only laugh as he wiped away a little blood from the corner of his mouth. He grinned devilishly at her as he stepped forward, grabbing at her throat and lifting her high into the air letting her dangle. He tightened his grasp on her throat looking back at his brother standing there. Bickslow could see what was going on but could not make his body move. He hated watching his wife getting beaten. Deep inside he could feel rage building up inside him.

Sage begin to struggle kicking at the air and gasping for air as he held her, using her last bit of magical energy she called out to Bickslow in his head trying to call on the soul bond they shared" please help... I love you, im sorry... i want to work this out, im sorry i threw you out... please Bixyboo" she thought, hoping it was enough to break the trance he was in

Kyson and Kira had stopped fighting both yelling "MOM... DAD DO SOMETHING!" Even Evergreen was yelling at him" BICKSLOW HE'S KILLING HER COME ON DO SOMETHING OR ILL TURN YOU TO STONE AND LET ELFMAN DESTROY THE STATUE "

Her voice rang so clearly in his ear. It felt like it had been weeks, hell it probably had been. The ice coldness of his heart felt like it had melted away. She still loved him. She wanted things to work. He'd thought he lost her That's why bastions offer seemed so welcoming. Not to mention the soft voice whispering in his ear. ''sage.'' he bellowed. His body was numb and that voice was calling to him again beckoning for him to return to his blissful state. he fought against its Pull finally able to take a step forward. He knocked his brother to the ground causing him to drop sage. '' hands off of my wife.''

Sage's body hits with a thud, she struggled to just to breathe, Bastian pulls himself up" after all i did for you this is the thanks i get, you still want that fat whore? She left you, threw you out! Im your twin brother the other half of your soul and you want that weak pathetic waste of magic?" Bastian says as he stood there before kicking Sage on good time in the ribs.

Bickslow punched bastion in the mouth. '' my wife is not fat. She's given life and given me back a life that i've always wanted. You might be my twin, but she is the real other half of my soul not you.''

Bastian spits blood on the floor and swings at Bickslow conecting with his face, " what kinda life, one were your unappreciated and have to listen to some lightning rod tell you what to do, A son who hates what he is or some little twat of a daughter who will be pregnant by the time she's 15? Some life, You really want some half blood whose Father threw her away because she was so weak. That's the life you want, think of the power here with me, she's not the other half of your soul she's just the bitch you married. What makes her so special she is worth you leaving your twin again... the power between the two of us... and you choose being Fucking Fairy Scum?" Bastian says as he hits Bickslow again this time in the eye.

Each hit Bastian landed Bickslow landed one of his one before Bickslow headbutted him, Bastian falls back seeing stars.

Bickslow went blow for blow with Bastion. While he was down Bickslow called on his babies to aid him. While they kept bastion occupied he knelt down, placing his hand on to hers. The instant he does his eyes flash a bright green just as hers flash red back at him. It was like a surge of power rushed between them as sheir souls finally connected at last. It was as if the light had been turned back on in his world and the fog had finally lifted. He helped her to her feet.

Sage got up shakily and took a deep breath, her ribs hurt she knew they were broken, when she felt his soul and hers connect again she saw what had been cause of everything, a demon, this had her father written all over it, she had to figure out how to banish it while she was out of magic. " Bix demon" she says she was exhausted from fighting

Using the shared magic surging between them she looked to Bickslow telling him to banish the damn thing and send it back to hell were it belonged.

Bickslow couldn't believe he had been so blind to it all. He saw the demon swirling around attached very deeply to his soul. He knew what he had to do to diffuse the situation, he just hoped he had enough time. As he held on to Sage his eyes began to glow bright green, brighter than they had in a long time. He called upon Sage's to babies aid in his fight. His babies as well as Sage's held tight on to Bastion as he fought against them. Bickslow began to chant very rapidly in a low tone. With every word bastion fought harder and harder against his restraints. The babies held tighter as a burning smell filled the air, more sulfur than smoke. Bastion's spine arched as Bickslow finished his chant and placed his hand on his forehead. Darkness poured out of his body spilling out onto the floor and down in to the cracks, on a first class trip back to hell. Bastions body collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Sage smiled up at him and leaned into him for comfort and support she was gonna fall over," your gonna have to carry me," she says, meanwhile down in the depths of the mine Laxus was still looking for Bella with his nose stuck in the dirt, it was all over his face but he couldn't get a strong grip on it, he really hoped Gajeel was having bettet luck.

Gajeel had went the other direction in the mine. It felt like he had walked miles but he knew he was going in the right direction. Her smell was growing stronger with each step. It was at the end of the corridor that it got the strongest. The only problem was that there were no doors. And the tunnels completely ended. Still though her smell was strong, as if she were right below him. Gajeel got down on his hands and knees sniffing for her, that was when he stumbled across a secret hatch. When he opened it and stepped down into the small dark room That's when his eyes settled on her. Bella was chained down to a wooden bed, her arms and legs were spread out wide allowing easy access to her naked body. He laid his large jacket over her body before eating through the chains binding her.

Laxus stopped at a dead end" Fuck" he yelled. " Gajeel did you find her he yelled in the darkness he could hear him with their strong sense of hearing, he made his back threw seeing if he missed a door our something. But her sent had faded the further away from it he got

Gajeel yelled from the other end of the tunnel system that he had found her and was carrying her back in his direction. Bella clung to Gajeel sobbing nonstop the whole way. Laxus could not simply teleport to them he had to sprint the entire way to meet with Gajeel. Bella felt afraid for him to see her like this so broken and dirty.

Laxus sprinted the whole way back skidding to a stop, when he saw her in Gajeel's arms broken and dirty he held back tears. " Bells" he said as he took her from Gajeel, her sent was still there but now she smelt like Bickslow, well she kinda did before considering the fact she was bound to him and all the time they spent together but now that smell was all over her. He kisses her cheek, " its ok Bells" he says to her

Bella rests as Laxus carries her out of the mine. She didn't say a word of the atrocious acts that were performed on her. She placed her hand on her tummy knowing just exactly what she was carrying. Outside of the mine were sage and Bickslow as well as evergreen. Not to mention the kids. Bella wasn't prepared for the rush of people that were about to surround her.

Everyone's eyes were on her but nothing was said. Kyson's eyes fell this was his fault. Sage scanned her and looked at Bickslow in horror, Than to Bella a tear falls, shit just got worse. There were definitely two but only one belonged to Laxus. Sage wanted to strangle Bastian but could barely stand. She leaned into Bickslow crying for her best friend she knew that feeling to well, " Lets just go home" Evergreen said as she looked away from Bella she couldn't bear to See her like that, reaching in her bag she pulled out a purple dress, " im sorry its a dress Bella" she says handing it to her, Kira shook in anger seeing her Mama B like this and Elara make a screeching sound

The weeks that followed the incident were a rough time for the fairy tail family. New ordinances were set in place. No one was to go anywhere alone. The guild was on high alert. No telling what else these seiths were planning.

The only good thing to come out the whole mess was Kyson received his seith brand on his neck and became a official guild member taking his guild mark on his tounge like Bickslow. It was the night of the full moon and tonight Bickslow was teaching Kyson how to fix his fuck up and put Elara back in her body, Laxus, Bella, Kira, Sage, Keva and Kyson were all there watching as Bickslow prepearied to do this ritual, he was gonna do this shit sober and it was gonna be fun to try and do sober that was for sure the last time he did it he was stoned and drunk. He had to be able to go astral to do this so he walked to his and Sage's room to smoke himself two blunts straight to his head, Bickslow was there now and walked back out to the living room, grabbing the salt on his way once in the living room. He places Elara's lifeless body in the canter of the room and begins to draw a salt circle around her, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey Laxus was holding and downs it before he tunes his phone lacrima to metallica's call of Kathulu, jamming his ear buds in to drown everyone out, They watch intensely as he grabs a switch blade off the mantle of their fireplace, he had hid it up there behind his and Sage's wedding picture. It usually stayed there. It had his blood, Bella's and Sage's on it. It was used once to bind Bella to Bickslow and when Sage finally married him on their wedding night in a soul exchange. This was Bickslow's athame. He cuts his hand which freaks Sage out. She goes to stop him when Laxus stops her. Bickslow chuckles sensing her worry about him. " I'm Fine Sage, it's like that soul exchange we did." He tells her. She nods and sits down as she watches Bickslow draw out runes in blood on the floor. He stops only for a moment to drag Kyson in to the circle " Fuck up my circle and ill rip your soul out and shove it in a pile of dog shit, do you understand me Kyson?" Bickslow asks his mini me, the boy nods and sits in the circle were Bickslow shoves Elara into his arms. He draws a rune on Kyson in blood and one on Elara. He was just about ready, Bickslow rips a section of his shit and ties it around his hand, he uses his athame to cut Kyson's hand which he takes by force and slices it open doing the same thing to Elara's thigh. He presses Kyson's hand to her thigh. Once he had them both ready he grabs the tiki doll above Kyson's head, he holds it up side down and pulls the soul out of it. Bickslow holds her soul, the small orb was pure white between his hands not like the dark soul of his, her mother's father's or even Kyson's who was tainted by the works on shoving her soul back into her body. But he could'nt so he takes Kyson's free hand and hands him the soul. " Put her back. " he says, Kyson looked up confused as he held Elara's soul again. " Push it back into her body, just like when you tore it out. Kyson nods and begin to push her soul back in. begging the whole time it would work. His hand that was on her upper thigh burned as he forced her soul into his body. When her eyes flutterd he was relieved till she slapped him. Bickslow looked them over and they were deffeinalty bound to each other. It had worked.

.


End file.
